fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Dannyladdin
Cast: *Aladdin - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Jasmine - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Genie - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Jafar - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Iago - Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros) *Abu - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Sultan - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Rajah - Great Prince (Bambi) *Peddler - King Julien (Madagascar) *Gazeem the Thief - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Prince Achmed - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Razoul - Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) *Old Jafar - Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) *Carpet - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Elephant Abu - Tantor (Tarzan) *Razoul's Guards - Various Rhino Guards (Kung Fu Panda; Robin Hood) *Woman at the Window - Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Mamka and Teeka (The Legend of Tarzan) and Kala (Tarzan) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar), Sandy (Spongebob Squarepants), and Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Frances Albacore (Cats Don't Dance) *Necklace Man and Woman - Joey the Kangaroo (The Penguins of Madagascar) and Nose Marie (Pound Puppies; Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Fat Ugly Lady - Rhonda (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Two Hungry Childrens - Bright Eyes and Whopper (Pound Puppies; Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Gopher and Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Omar; Melon Seller - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Pot Seller - T. W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Nut Seller - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Necklace Seller - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Fish Seller - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Fire Eater - Dodo (Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Boy wanting an apple - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Porcupine (Bambi 2) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Rabbit Genie - Thumper (Bambi) *Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Bruma, Kairel, and Panthy (Noah's Ark) *Sheep Genie - Lambs for "Moses Picture" (Cats Don't Dance) *Camel Abu - Camel in "Animal Jam" Session (Cats Don't Dance) *Horse Abu - Grand Chawhee (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Ostrich in Soccer Game (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Turtle Abu - Toby Turtle (Robin Hood) *Car Abu - Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Old Man Genie - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Little Boy Genie - Fievel (An American Tail) *Fat Man Genie - Groundhog (Bambi 2) *75 Golden Camels - Camels in Parade (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Little John (Robin Hood) *53 Purple Peacocks - Pelicans (The Princess and the Frog) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Gorilla and Hippopotamus in Parade (Dumbo) *Leopard Genie - Cheetah in Soccer Game (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Goat Genie - Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) *Harem Genie - Baloo as Lady Monkey (The Jungle Book) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Apes (Lady and the Tramp) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Dumbo) *Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bears and Lions - Fisherman Bear and King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Brass Bands - Monkey playing Trumpet (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Super-Spy Genie - Wylie Burp (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *Teacher Genie - Sykes (Shark Tale) *Table Lamp Genie - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Bee Genie - Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Submarine Genie - Lenny (Shark Tale) *One of Flamingos - Pink Croquet Flamingo (Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Gigantic Genie - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Rajah as Cub - Young Bambi *Abu as Toy - Wheezy (Toy Story 2) *Snake Jafar - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Cheerlander Genies - Reflex, Howler, Beamer, and Hairball (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Genie Jafar - Max (Cats Don't Dance) Category:Aladdin Fanmakes